Lloyd Garmadon
Lloyd Garmadon (Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon) is the son of Lord Garmadon and the nephew of Sensei Wu. He is shown in episode one of the second season of Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Nya had heard that there had been a Lord Garmadon sighting, which was actually Lloyd. He was trying to scare people into giving him candy, and the Ninja hung him by his cloak on a bannister pole; eating candy down below him. Later on, it is revealed that Lloyd is the Green Ninja, and that he needs lots of training. Personality Lloyd appears to be just some bratty little kid, but he really just doesn't have any friends. He tries to be evil like his dad, but doesn't fully grasp the concept of "evil" as shown when he simply steals other peoples goods and knocks over garbage cans. The most evil thing he actually ever does is releasing the Serpentine. As the series goes on a bit more, you can see that he has a good heart and cares for his friends (once he befriends the Ninja) and that he really is just mischevious. Lloyd genuienly cares for his father and even wanted to be like him at one time but because of his destiny as the green ninja he is afraid what will happen when he faces his father in battle. Appearance Lloyd is first seen wearing a hooded cloak, a long sleeve black shirt with a skeleton pattern and a green number 5, along with a purple sash and black pants. Without the hood on, he has blonde hair that looks just like all the other Ninjago boys' hairstyle. It can be inferred that until they are teens, their hair all looks this way such as in episode 9: The Royal Blacksmiths when young boys in the crowd cheer for the Ninja. Also, even though it may look more like white, his hair color is in fact blonde. Zane most likely is really a blonde as well. When he is aged into his adult years it should be noted that his hairstyle resembles that of his father's before he was sent into the underworld. 'Story' Initially at the start of the series, he released the Hypnobrai from their chamber and had control of the General. He had stumbled upon the tomb and used the Hypnobrai to 1) Steal candy and try to take revenge on the Ninja 2) Do his bidding. When Skales became the new leader he banished Lloyd forever. Then he released the Fangpyre to get revenge on the Hypnobrai and ninja. He lead the Fangpire General to Jay's parents' junkyard to turn the junk into more Fangpyre. Then they went to destroy the Hypnobrai. This plan failed since for some reason the Fangpyre General and Scales were old friends. When the two Generals were talking about either turning him into a Fangpire or hypnotizing him to think he was a pig, he ran away. Using his map of the Serpentine tombs, he went and decided to open the Anacondrai tomb from Scales earlier remark, "If you'd let out the Constrictai, Venomari, or heaven forbid the Anacondrai, then we would've had a tussle." He therefore released the Anacondrai General, Pythor P. Chumsworth, who was also the last Anacondrai. Pythor then faked being his friend and, after the Ninja had them surrounded, stole the tomb map from Lloyd. Lloyd then ended up living with the Ninja and his uncle on their ship. He was nothing more than extra baggage for the Ninja, but after finding some of the Serpentine in a city he got on a bus with them, disguised as a Hypnobrai, and ended up in the city or Ouroboros. Once found out, he was taken as a prisoner. In episode 9: The Royal Blacksmiths, he is seen being used to grab the second Fang Blade. In episode 10: The Green Ninja, he is reunited with his dad when Lord Garmadon saves him from being burned by magma. However, at the edge of the exit, the rock fell into the magma and Lloyd was left floating among the magma. Kai saves him, and it is revealed that Lloyd is the Green Ninja. (In between the Green Ninja part, he asks his dad when he is officially reunited with him, "Dad, is it really you? G: Yes son, it is. L: Dad, why do you have four arms?") In episode 11: All is Nothing, he tells his dad to leave when he finds him stealing from his friends, as he refers to the others. He argues about Garmadon leaving him behind and that he shouldn't have come back. Then he tries to help Nya. When that fails, he goes to the Serpentines' underground temple/lair where he tries to free Kai and the others. His dad shows up and has the Skeleton Army help out in destroying the Serpentine. Lloyd then gets the Ninja out of the cage they were in and they get all the Fang Blades from Pythor. His dad leaves once again, and before he can say goodbye, Garmadon had already vanished. At the end of the episode they all make a toast to Lord Garmadon for helping them.In epsiode 19: child play he helps the ninja fight the mischiveif his father has done. Then Sensai Wu throws him the bottle of a special tea that makes thing turn older. He threw it at the monster making it age and turn back into old bones. Turning the ninja and him older. He has now shoulder pads, a deeper voice, and has hair that looks like Anakin but in another color. Category:characters Category:villans Category:Ninjas